Ava Kiroshika
Biography The Kiroshika clan is a powerful clan due to them nearly being killed due to Ava going beserk. It is said that they are decedents of Japanese demons called ogres and will never die unless killed. Which this also entails their liking to eating human flesh, which is what disgusted most of the other clans and villagers. They can eat what ever they want but they prefer human flesh. Their canines are slightly sharper and their bodies are much more unique. As Ava has shown due to her massive height and pointed ears. Ava's childhood wasn't one to talk about and there wasn't much record of it. All the village knew was that she was a rather mean one and known to beat a lot of boys. She excelled in Taijutsu and failed in Genjutsu as she was labeled a purely brawn fighter. Though her clan did teach her some jutsu's she much preferred her hammer. As time went on she climbed up the ranks of her village and eventually became a anbu. From there she went on a lot of missions and killed more then they were intended to do. Finally one day one of her partners spoke up about this which lead to their rather brutal death. As Ava went on missions it seemed her squad got smaller and smaller. It turned out that Ava actually used them as shields or even killed them herself as her power filled her head. She eventually was found out that she was killing her own villagers and she fled, one of the few times she has ever done so. From there she dodged her village's pursue, living on the road and killing people in their homes if she needed a place to rest. She was eventually known as The Red Devil. This was due to the mask she always wore that resembled a Japanese Ogre. She continued to kill and kill, fighting any strong opponent that came her way. Though part of her wished to go back to her village and murder them, but that had to wait. Ava knew she had to get stronger, for it was a rather risky job. Oddly enough though one night Ava found a dagger plunged in her arm,which she raised in defense just in time, and a girl on top of her.Normally Ava was able to withstand a stab as her skin was rather tough but this girl seemed to be able to break through her initial defense, luckily she hit no major organs. This was a rather usual thing for her but the positions were usually switched. The girl's name was Houka Hinamoto. Ava suddenly switched to fight mode as she used her ability to regenerate. Then a fight ensued but it ended up with Ava pinning Houka down and glaring at her with her confident smirk as she was covered in blood. All she said from there was ,"Girl...you are mind now." Ironically, it worked. From there her and Houka have been partners and working together. Ava honestly expected the girl to resist but she soon learned that Houka was....unique and well Ava guessed she earned some respect with winning a fight. Personality Ava is a rather loud ,boisterous woman, She also has a rather serious side as she is a very stern woman. She has a very violent side due to her personality. She hates men with a passion. Ava feels that they are something below her and as low as dirt. Though she can also be seen getting drunk and having a minuscule amount of fun. Ava also as a bad habit of being very flirtatious with women. Though she also avoids cute things and touching scenes, for she isn't that type of woman. On top of that Ava is also a man eater, basically she can be seen devouring humans from time to time. It is because its in her culture, they are nothing more then cattle to her Appearance Hair color: Red Eye color: Gold Skin color: Slight Red Ava is a tall woman, she is about 7ft 6in and her hair is a fiery red. She has a nose piercing along with a few in her ears. She has three tattoos on her face and tribal ones scattered on her body. She has the Japanese kanji for blood on her stomach as well. Her voice is a rather deep tone for a woman and she also has a elongated forked tongue with a piercing in it as well. Abilities Trivia Quotes